


Power

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Summary: After being mercilessly taunted and annoyed byRoman, Logan remembers an ability he has and tries to fight the temptation to use it. Things get tense and chaos and drama ensue.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> An old story I forgot I'd written and thought would be a good first post on here. Idk if I'll write any more but it's not a definite no.

The soothing sound of pen scratching against paper, the even steady breathing of someone absorbed in their work, the occasional creak of the chair as he shifted slightly.

That was all Logan could hear and he relished it, greatly preferring it to the usual loud chaos of sound that was usually present during the day.

He knew he was going against his own words to Thomas about sleeping schedules but he felt he deserved a little peace and quiet given how the past week had gone.

Roman and he had been almost at each other's throats due to Roman interjecting with his unneeded opinions. 

Logans grip on his pen tightened as he remembered the most recent conflict, causing the pen to strain under the pressure slightly.

The creative trait had popped up while Thomas had been looking through various courses, trying to decide if he would be capable of taking one or not.

Roman picked up on what was happening and had immediately expressed how pointless he thought it was for Thomas to persue a class.

His argument had been that Thomas would have no time to work on his youtube videos and short videos because he'd be so focused on the course.  
Logan understood that part of Romans point but then Roman had added an unnecessary comment about how the only reason Thomas was considering taking a course was to shut Logan up.

Of course things just devolved from there and Logan hadn't spoken to Roman since. He had no plans on being the first to break the silence either, in fact he wasn't going to talk to Roman unless Roman apologised and he knew how stubborn Roman was so he knew it would be a long time before he spoke to the creative trait.

Logan put his pen down and leant back in his chair with a small sigh, his mind too unfocused to continue what he was doing.

He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes which were beginning to ache slightly from exhaustion. When he put his glasses back on he checked the time and was shocked to see it was 4am.

He pushed away from the desk and climbed into bed, deciding he needed sleep more than he needed to finish his work.

Despite that being his mindset he couldn't seem to drift off, his thoughts still on the Roman conflict.

So it was after a dismal night's sleep that merely consisted of him tossing and turning that Logan got up and made his way to the kitchen, praying that a cup of coffee and a slice of Crofters covered toast would be enough to wash away his sour mood.

"Good morning Logan." came the cheery as ever voice of Patton, his beaming smile making Logan frown.

"Morning Patton." Logan muttered and quickly accepted the coffee being handed to him as he took a seat at the dining table where Patton had already placed a plate of toast for him.

The sound of shuffling signalled the reluctant arrival of Virgil who sank heavily into a chair next to Logan and slumped forward onto the table with a groan.

Logan just about finished his toast when he heard the familiar sound of humming that made him grit his teeth in annoyance. Not that Roman wasn't always annoying but whether it was due to the recent conflict or the lack of sleep, Logan found himself wondering what it would be like to be rid of Roman all together.

He blinked in surprise at his own thoughts, mentally scolding himself for entertaining such thoughts but no matter what he did that thought was still at the back of his mind, taunting him. It would be so easy too because unbeknownst to the others or even Thomas himself, Logan had the power to make them fade. At least most of them anyway.

It was something he'd worked out and then immediately shied away from, not wanting any part of it but now the thought was so tempting. Each time Roman undermined him or mocked him was flooding back to him, bouncing around his head as if goading him into giving into temptation.

Logan stood up and placed his plate in the sink, planning on going back to his room but the familiar tugging sensation of Thomas summoning him put an end to that.

"Good morning Thomas, what seems to be the issue?" Logan asked as he took in the disheveled, exhausted looking host who seemed five minutes away from passing out.

"I couldn't sleep last night at all and I can't think of a reason why so I was wondering if perhaps it was due to one of you guys?" Thomas asked in a tired voice and Logan only then became aware of the fact he wasn't the only one to be summoned. 

"For once it wasn't me, I fell asleep early because I had a headache." Virgil said with a frown.

Patton smiled and said "Well it wasn't me, I was asleep at the usual time." All eyes went to Roman who made an offended noise. 

"Why are you all looking at me? Why not Sulky McSpecs?"

Logan glared at Roman but other than that didn't do anything that indicated he heard or cared about what Roman had said.

"Well, you are the one who usually doesn't care about getting a decent night's sleep if you're brainstorming and Logan is very strict about Thomas getting into good sleeping schedules, it makes more sense for it to be you who's responsible." Patton said.

"well for your information I wasn't brainstorming last night or coming up with any brilliant ideas, I was tired from yesterdays conversation about how Thomas only looks at possible classes to shut Logan up." Roman sent a glance at Logan and smirked when he saw his jaw clenched.

"Is that the truth Roman? Or are you just trying to rile Logan up again?" Virgil asked with a raised eyebrow and Roman laughed."I don't need to lie to rile Logan up, I could just say things like he's the least favourite character, even including Deceit. That's the truth and it's much more satisfying than lying."

Logan turned his head slowly, his eyes narrowed as they locked with Romans, sending a slight shiver down his spine at how cold Logans eyes were.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Everyone hates you Roman. Actually wait, no, not everyone knows you but I'm sure if they did they'd hate you. With your ridiculous outfit and utter stupidity."

Roman had gone red, his eyes flashing with anger at Logans words and he took a step closer "No Logan, the only person here that everyone hates is you. Constantly correcting us for tiny mistakes, boasting about your supposed intelligence, bothering Thomas over things that aren't actually worth bothering him about, it's no wonder you're the least favourite character of everyone watching. Even Thomas has mentioned your his least favourite side."

Logan closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, trying to ignore the cold sensation on the tips of his fingers and the voice in his head chanting for him to put Roman in his place.

Roman took Logans closed eyes and heavy breathing as a sign he'd hit a nerve and he laughed, thinking he'd won. "See, you know it's true, Thomas rarely listens to your advice, you're..."

Whatever Roman had been about to say was cut off as Logans eyes shot open and he was fixed with a terrifyingly blank stare."by all means continue what you were saying Creativity. I'm sure everyone wants to hear it." Logans voice was devoid of any emotion and he was taking slow deliberate steps towards Roman who remained where he was despite the fact he wanted to back as far away from Logan as possible. 

"L... Logan?" Pattons asked, finally finding his voice as he'd been stunned into silence by the words coming out of both Logans and Romans mouths.

Logan ignored Patton, his attention fixed on Roman who he was now directly in front of. "Go ahead, finish your sentence and give me one more reason to make you disappear."

"Y... You don't have the p... Power to do that!" Roman managed to splutter, trying to hide how unnerving it was to see such a cold expression on Logans face. He could deal with Logans usual anger and that was what he'd been expecting in response to his words but this was something else. Something that caused alarm bells to begin ringing in his head, warning him of the danger in front of him. 

Logans lips spread into a terrifying smile before suddenly he shoved Roman backwards into the wall, his grip tight on Romans arms to the point where it was likely bruises could form but Logan gave no indication that he knew or cared, the only thought in his mind was vengeance. Vengeance for how the trait in his grasp had mercilessly mocked and ridiculed him for the last week.

"Shall we test that?" Logan asked in a low voice, his fingers growing colder and making Romans eyes widen. The area where Logan was gripping began to feel uncomfortably cold and tingly, not unlike pins and needles. 

The others were all watching transfixed in complete shock at what was happening and it was only when Roman let out a horrified gasp at the bone chilling cold seeping through him that they snapped out of it.

"Logan!" Thomas exclaimed, causing the logical trait to blink a few times and take a step away from Roman, his eyes wide behind his glasses as he looked down at his hands and then back to Roman who was shaking and breathing heavily.

Logan looked around the room, his mouth opening to try and explain himself but he immediately shut it again when he noticed the way they all avoided his eyes, Virgil even going so far as to flinch away from him.

He sent one last glance at Roman who was slumped against the wall, rubbing his arms where Logan had grabbed him, and sunk out.

Once he was in the privacy of his own room he kicked out at his desk before sinking onto his bed with a mumbled "Oh god, what have I done?"

Logans disappearance caused the tension in the room to drop massively and Romans legs gave out so he was sitting on the floor, his hand on his chest where his heart was racing.

"Are you alright?" Virgil asked, rushing over with the other two and crouching in front of Roman, concern all over their faces.

"Yeah, I... I'm just a little shaken. For a second there I really thought he..." Roman gulped and shook his head, refusing to finish his sentence.

"I never knew Logan could have that sort of power, why didn't anyone tell me?" Thomas asked.

"We didn't know." Patton said in a hushed voice, a far away look in his eyes as he thought about what had happened.

"W... What do we do now? What if he gets m... Mad and makes one of us disappear?" Virgil asked, his eyes wide like a spooked horse getting ready to bolt.

Patton shook his head with a grim expression as he came out of his thoughts. "He won't, not if I have anything to say about it. Besides did anyone else see the expression on his face before he sunk out? That did not look like someone who planned to get rid of everyone, that looked like someone who was on the cusp of a breakdown." There was a moment of silence before Thomas said "Let's leave it a few hours and then we need to all talk about this. This isn't something we can just ignore until it goes away."

The three sides exchanged looks before all nodding in agreement.When Roman had recovered from his ordeal they all went back to the mindspace, leaving Thomas on his own in his apartment to ponder how he was going to sort the situation out, especially given how there was no 100% guarantee that Logan wouldn't lose his temper and use his power.

"I'll think of something." Thomas muttered to himself and decided to have a nap to try and catch up on the sleep he'd missed out on the previous night.


End file.
